


Лузеры

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2016 || Midi R-NC-21 [5]
Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За несколько недель до Рождества Холланду снимают гипс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лузеры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard Time Losin' Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039144) by [howdyspacebuddy (eigengrau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigengrau/pseuds/howdyspacebuddy). 



> слэнг, мат, 70е  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/2041005/track/18373944

За несколько недель до Рождества и за пять дней до суда над Джудит Каттнер Холланду снимают гипс. Доктор Альперт, обладатель уныло обвисших болтающихся пшеничных усов и самого уродливого из всех известных человечеству огуречных галстуков, разрезает гипс, и сидящий на кушетке Холланд разламывает его пополам. Рука бледна и похожа на переваренную макаронину.  
Джексон, подперев стену в противоположном углу комнаты, морщит нос.

Холланд хмурится:

— Чего?

— Воняет.

— Ой, иди нахуй, мистер Морозная Свежесть. Вообще-то это ты виноват. — Холланд поворачивается к доктору. — Могу я помыть руку в вашей ванной перед уходом?

Мистер Альперт игнорирует вопрос. 

— Болит? — спрашивает он, покручивая Холланду запястье. Тот отрицательно вертит головой.

— Не. Не особо гнется только.

— Это совершенно нормально. Вы сейчас принимаете какие-нибудь обезболивающие?

Холланд прищуривается:

— Ром считается?

— Да, — встревает Джексон. Холланд закатывает глаза. 

Утром вторника в приемной врача почти безлюдно. В зале ожидания единственные посетители — измотанная мамаша с белобрысым семилеткой, то и дело чихавшим в опасной близости от Хили и Марча, к вящему ужасу последнего. И тем не менее, они все равно прождали около сорока пяти минут, мастерски уворачиваясь от обстрела соплями. Доктор Альперт, должно быть, в полной мере насладится сим чудесным обществом. 

Альперт накидывает какие-то записи на планшет. 

— В течение следующих нескольких дней...

— ...вымачивай в теплой воде, двадцать минут утром и вечером, — перебивает Джексон.

— Двадцать минут?! Целая вечность, — хныкает Холланд.

— Простите еще раз, но вы, собственно, кто вообще такой? — сердито спрашивает доктор. Джексон припечатывает его невозмутимым взглядом.

— Я деловой партнер мистера Марча.

Холланд трогает руку.

— Чешется, как гребаная...

— НЕ ЧЕШИ, — хором выпаливают Джексон с доктором. Потом пялятся друг на друга. Холланд переводит взгляд с одного на другого: Альперт весь раздулся, а Джексон, который до этого почитывал брошюрку про корь, теперь складывает свои очки для чтения и аккуратно укладывает их в карман пиджака. Иисусе.

— Ближайшие недели будете чувствовать слабость в руке из-за мышечной атрофии, — обращается Альперт к Марчу, при этом не сводя глаз с Хили. — Мы наложим вам шину, пока рука не станет сильнее...

— Вы не наденете ему слинг? — принимается спорить Джексон.

Альперт ударяет ладонью по кушетке совсем рядом с бедром Холланда, и тот аж подпрыгивает. 

— Вы что, профи в медицине? — выплевывает доктор.

Джексон весь подбирается. 

— Я всего лишь парень, переломавший множество конечностей, — бесцветно отвечает он. Не вполне понятно, что он имеет в виду — собственные конечности или чьи-то еще. Холланд, который уж точно знает ответ, закатывает глаза:

— Может, хватит уже меряться членами? У меня тут рука затекла, и надо чёта с этим делать, — говорит он и шевелит ею в воздухе. Доктор вздрагивает.

— Пожалуйста, будьте осторожнее, мистер Марч. То, что вам сняли гипс, еще не значит, что рука полностью зажила. 

— Фу Манчу[1] дело говорит. — Джексон пропускает мимо ушей, как доктор гневно прочищает горло. — Тебе надо быть с собой нежнее.

Холланд фыркает.

— Серьезно? Сказал чувак, который на прошлой неделе бросился под машину на полном ходу. 

— Она ехала всего лишь пять миль в час, и...

— Лицемер Хили вещает...

— Пардон, ты б предпочел, чтобы он смылся?

— Парни, а чем это _именно_ вы занимаетесь? — встряв, выпаливает доктор Альперт. Они перестают пререкаться, уставившись на него. 

— Мы частные сыщики. — Холланд кидает доктору визитку, и в попытке изящно спрыгнуть с кушетки шлепается лицом прямо на пол, утаскивая за собой ворох восковой бумаги под попой.

____

— ...я имею в виду, что неуклюжий и глупый — это не одно и то же, ты можешь быть одним и не быть...

— Никто и не говорил, что ты глупый, Марч.

Холланд вскарабкивается на заднее сиденье тачки с откидным верхом, пока Джексон проскальзывает в водительское кресло — и вдруг щурится на него. 

— Чего?

— Иди сюда. — Он прикладывает ладонь к его лицу, откидывая волосы со лба. Внезапно Холланд чувствует себя ужасно неловко. Он вообще брился утром? Конечно, нет.

Джексон с минуту осматривает его лицо, и Холланд чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки. 

— Да что такое-то? Серьезно!

Джексон отстраняется и поворачивается к рулю, заводя двигатель. 

— Будет синяк. Приложи лёд, когда будешь дома. 

Холланд трогает и потирает место над глазом, где Джексон коснулся его секунду назад. Болит. За свою жизнь он достаточно раз здоровался с асфальтом, чтобы понимать, что Джексон прав. Конечно, прав. Холланд снова тыкает туда пальцем, чувствуя, как с секунду пульсирует тупая боль, а потом надевает темные очки.

— Ты сказал «мы частные сыщики», — говорит Джексон, сворачивая с парковки.

— Ага. И чё?

— А то, что, технически, у меня нет лицензии.

Холланд пожимает плечами.

— Мы ж раскрыли дело, чувак. Вместе. И, насколько я понимаю, здесь это все равно что лицензия.

Уголки губ Джексона чуть изгибаются в полуулыбке.

День удивительно ясный, и движение на пути к съемной халупе Марча чрезвычайно спокойное для Лос-Анджелеса. Джексон включает фолк-радиостанцию, и они мчат по шоссе под песню Джима Кроче[2]. Холли говорит, что такой музон — для старперов, но когда ей было восемь, а Кроче уже был мертв, Марч застукал ее — какая ирония! — за прослушиванием _Captain & Tennille_[3], так что она вообще понимает? Когда начинается припев «Tomorrow’s Gonna Be A Brighter Day»[4], Марч делает громче, и Джексон принимается подвывать. Да они оба те еще старперы. 

Холланд поглядывает на Джексона за рулем. Не считая приличного количества синяков и ушибов, выглядят они оба значительно бодрее. Жарит солнце, из-за пустынных ветров на небе ни облачка, а у Джексона чудовищно синие глаза и — _ничего себе_ — это вообще нормально, думать о таком? Холланд откидывается назад на сидении и переводит взгляд на просвистывающие мимо пальмы. Рука просто адски чешется под слингом, и вдруг ему становится совершенно невыносимо вот так спокойно сидеть в тачке.

Они подъезжают к дому, и Джексон припарковывается. Холланд вылезает и, замерев на секунду, опирается на дверцу. 

— Не хочешь выпить, чувак? — спрашивает он. 

Джексон поднимает бровь:

— Сейчас час дня.

— В холодильнике несколько бутылок «YooHoo»[5]. Обещаю, не расскажу Холли, что это ты тыришь ее шоколадное молоко. 

Джексон, подумав, пожимает плечами.

— Почему нет, — отвечает он и швыряет Холланду ключи.

Когда Джексон входит в дом, Холланд остро ощущает спиной его присутствие, поэтому отправляется на кухню, снимает слинг и хватает бутылку пивка себе и «YooHoo» — Джексону. Они откупоривают их о столешницу, и у Холланда пересыхает во рту, когда он следит, как прыгает кадык Джексона, когда он пьет. Чтобы прогнать наваждение, Холланд делает глоток пива и тут же давится им, закашлявшись. 

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Холланд кивает и делает еще один глоток.

— Иисусе, жарища какая. Правда ведь жара?

— Типа того, — поднимает взгляд Джексон. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Да, да, — отмахивается Холланд и рассеянно касается сломанной руки. — Чешется пиздец как, хотя...

— Нельзя чесать, помнишь?

— Аргх. Чего ж тогда, блин, делать-то?

— Пошли. — Джексон встает и зовет его за собой. Холланд бредет следом в ванную и натыкается на Джексона, тычущего ему в лицо полу-пустую бутылочку лосьона для рук. Холланд глядит на нее.

— Это еще зачем?

— Надо увлажнить. И чесаться перестанет, и омертвевшая кожа сойдет. Волшебно, поверь мне. 

Холланд осторожно берет лосьон. 

— Обычно я, ммм, использую его с другой целью.

Джексон закатывает глаза:

— Марч, я не знаю, говорили ли тебе, но лосьон можно использовать не только для дрочки...

— Боже, я знаю, блядь, знаю, — Холланд чувствует, как начинает краснеть. Блядь, ну что за конфуз. — Ну, там... микробы и все такое...

— Ну и кто теперь лицемер? Харэ говорить «и все такое». И вообще лосьон — это вполне зачетно. 

Холланд сидит на кровати и от души поливает руку лосьоном. Он теплый, и Хили прав — лосьон сразу впитывается, и зуд уходит. Даже рука как будто выглядит уже не такой отечной. Джексон осматривает комнату — от валяющихся на полу шмоток до фото Холли в рамочке на тумбочке. Холланд неловко машет рукой. 

— Теперь лучше пахнет? — спрашивает он. Джексон хмыкает. 

— Ага, ты ничего. 

— Ну спасибо, блядь, большое. — Холланд возвращает лосьон на прикроватный столик. И вдруг он ощущает еще более остро, чем прежде, что они в комнате одни, посреди нарастающей гнетущей тишины.

Джексон поворачивается к нему. 

— Милая комнатка, — говорит он, окидывая ее рукой. 

Холланд чуть подпрыгивает на матрасе. 

— Спасибо. Я подумывал подкопить немного на водяной матрас...

Джексон бросает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Эти штуки запросто рвутся.

— Оу. — Холланд чешет за ухом. — Ну, я...

— Напомни, когда Холли возвращается из школы?

Холланд делает глубокий вдох.

— В три?.. — Его голос срывается и звучит чуть выше, чем ему хотелось бы. 

— Окей. — Джексон, будто задумчиво, кивает. Смотрит Холланду в глаза. — Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем?

— Конечно, — выдавливает тот.

Джексон делает шаг вперед. Он возвышается над сидящим Холландом — крупный, высокий, и это полный бред, потому что Холланд вообще-то выше как минимум на пару дюймов... 

Пока Джексон смотрит ему в глаза, Холланд пытается заткнуть болтовню внутреннего монолога. Кажется, будто они играют в гляделки.

Джексон немного нервно покашливает.

— Я ловлю... сигналы, — начинает он. Желудок Холланда ухает вниз. — И пытаюсь понять, правильно ли я их трактую или нет.

— Какие сигналы? Морзянку, что ли? — глупит Холланд и тут же одергивает себя. Морзянку? Че за херня?

Джексон тонко лыбится. 

— Не совсем.

Вот оно, начинается, думает Холланд, готовясь, что ему сейчас надерут задницу. А он еще надеялся, что проканает. 

Джексон делает глубокий вдох. 

— Я не педик, — говорит он, и Холланд, вздрогнув, зажмуривается в нехорошем предчувствии. — И я знаю, что ты тоже нет, но блядь, Марч, ты меня с ума сводишь.

Холланд открывает один глаз. Смотрит на Джексона. И думает, а не болен ли тот, часом.

— Ты, блядь, издеваешься, что ли? — выпаливает он. Джексон явно уязвлен этим, но не удивлен.

— Прости, — извиняется он, — я не хотел говорить этого дерьма, я должен был... я просто выдал то, что было на уме, сделай вид, что я ничего не говорил?..

— Погоди, погоди, погоди, стоп. — Холланд поднимает ладони. Его сердце колотится с такой скоростью, будто сейчас набьет тату на гавайской рубашке. Джексон замирает, и Холланд понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего гребаного понятия, чего теперь делать. — ...Я тоже не педик, — медленно произносит он. 

— Окей.

— Ну, не совсем. Не целиком, — признается он, куснув губу. — Может, наполовину?

— Это как немножко беременный?

— Не. Чувак, ты что, не читал отчет Кинси[6]? 

— Нет, — говорит Джексон, и спокойствие в его голосе противоречит крайне неприятному выражению лица. — Не думаю.

Они оба немного в панике, и Холланд пытается быстренько дать задний ход. 

— Я не в том смысле... Это ж не долбаный каминг-аут. — Кажется, он вовсе разучился складывать слова во вменяемые предложения. Не то чтобы это такая уж редкость, но немножко слишком не вовремя. 

— Я просто... — Сквозь нарастающую тревогу он шарит в поисках нужных слов, а потом, шлепнув ладонями по матрасу, встает. — Проклятье! Просто иди уже сюда. 

Джексон делает шаг вперед, Холланд притягивает его за грудки и прижимается губами к его губам. Назвать это поцелуем можно с натяжкой, но они касаются друг друга ртами с той же целью. 

Холланд отстраняется и теперь думает, а не болен ли, часом, он сам. 

— Слишком? — спрашивает Холланд. Рискованно. Джексон берет его лицо в ладони и целует. По-настоящему. Так, как надо. Почти сразу — с языком. Джексон нежно прикусывает его нижнюю губу, посасывает ее, и на целую секунду Холланд, закрыв глаза, видит под веками Никсона.

— Срань господня, — выдыхает Холланд.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает его Джексон.

— Прикалываешься? Верни-ка свой язык мне в рот.

Джексон повинуется. Спустя несколько минут Холланд снова плюхается на кровать, цепляясь за пряжку его ремня. 

— Воу. — Джексон перехватывает его руку. — Ты чего делаешь?

Бедра Джексона прямо перед лицом Холланда, и он поднимает глаза. 

— Тебе в самом деле надо это спросить?

— Просто все как-то слишком быстро.

— Слишком быстро? 

Джексон косится на него сверху вниз. 

— Ты уже это делал?

Холланд пожимает плечом. 

— Пару раз в колледже, потом на вечеринке с матерью Холли и каким-то парнем...

— Серьезно? — Джексон выглядит как в воду опущенным.

— В смысле, на одной из _тех самых_ вечеринок. — Он изображает, будто бросает ключи в чашу. — Нас было нечетное число, ну и. Понимаешь. Она мне очень помогла.

— Иисусе.

— А ты?

— Неа, — крутит Джексон головой. — Ты избранный.

— Польщен.

Джексон кладет ладонь Холланду на макушку и играет с начёсом. Холланд закрывает глаза и низко мычит, и Джексон не удерживается от стона.

— Ты точно хочешь?

— Прости. — Он кладет ладонь на ширинку его джинсов. — Я слишком неженка?

— Ты не из простых, — выдыхает Джексон, и тот принимается расстегивать его ремень.

— Готов поспорить, ты это всем девчонкам говоришь, — произносит Холланд и расстегивает пуговицу на ширинке. Джексон опускает руку вниз, вытаскивает член, и Холланд вытаращивает глаза. 

— _Срань_ господня. Я должен был догадаться, что ты большой парень. 

Джексон самодовольно лыбится. Здоровой рукой Холланд обхватывает ствол и делает движение на пробу, и улыбка Джексона переходит в шипение.

— Все нормально?

— Жестковато.

— Прости. — Холланд плюет на ладонь и пытается снова. Джексон резко выдыхает.

— Лучше?

— Намного.

В напряженном голосе Джексона — особая грань, как будто у него проблемы с самоконтролем. Это заводит Холланда, включает словно лампу, и он нагибается, чтобы взять головку члена в рот.

— Блядь, — почти стонет Джексон, и, по чесноку, Холланд очень даже согласен. Может быть, у него и проблемы с восприятием вкуса из-за полного отсутствия обоняния, но, даже не смотря на все это, Джексон потрясающий на вкус, чистый и теплый. Холланд обводит языком бархатную головку, а затем выпускает изо рта со смачным звуком.

— Твой член — дар божий, — выпаливает он.

Джексон опускает на него взгляд. 

— Спасибо, — бесшумно произносит он.

Холланд продолжает сосать, забирая все глубже, пока не чувствует, как головка члена упирается ему в горло. Он толстый, длинный и стоит как у гребаного жеребца. Холланд крепко жмурится и пытается расслабиться, автоматически сглатывая. Лицо горит и наверняка пунцовое, а волосы падают на глаза. Джексон касается большим пальцем уголка его рта и ведет вдоль губ. Он тихо ругается, почти шепотом, и Холланд стонет с членом во рту, возясь с собственной ширинкой. 

А потом вдруг в его рту ничего больше нет. Моргнув и уставившись на Джексона, сжимающего член у основания, Холланд спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке? — и вытирает стекающую по подбородку слюну.

Тот кивает.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты все сделал сам, — фыркает Джексон.

— Эй, это не проблема... — Холланд снова тянется к нему, но Джексон отступает. — Серьезно, я не против.

— Да ни за что, — вертит головой Джексон и мягко толкает его на кровать. — Ложись. 

От грубости в его голосе член Холланда шевелится. Все еще стоя, Джексон стаскивает футболку и штаны, а Холланд выпутывается из своих шмоток, застряв в одном ботинке, и случайно запускает его через всю комнату. Джексон забирается на кровать, берет по ноге Холланда в каждую руку и пристраивается между.  
Холланд глядит на него, открыв рот, и нервно запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Блядь.

— Не то слово, — бубнит Джексон, и Холланд издает слегка истеричный смешок. — Я никогда этого не делал, так что скажи мне, если что-то сделаю не так.

— Не делал что?... — Джексон берет в рот, и Холланд еле удерживается, чтобы не спустить прямо в теплую влажность рта. — А, да. Это. Я могу... Давать указания. 

Прямо между его ног Джексон поднимает на него бровь.

— Ха, — фыркает Холланд, — окей. Эм... Не спеши. Ну, не усердствуй слишком сильно... — Он замолкает, пытаясь отдышаться, когда Джексон втягивает щеки и сосет головку. Холланд сжимает зубы и прижимает ладонь к глазам. — Боже... Нужно... прижми мои бедра, иначе я....

Грубые руки Джексона хватают Холланда за бедра как раз вовремя — когда особенно удачное движение языка вынуждает его выгнуть спину, издав приглушенное проклятье. Он убирает ладонь с глаз и мгновенно прикрывает их снова — чтобы не кончить от одного только вида неглубоко забирающего в рот Джексона, его двигающейся головы, закрытых глаз и розовых губ на члене, Холланд принимается считать таблицу умножения. Свою руку-макаронину Холланд оставляет лежать вдоль тела — он вовсе не хочет схватить Джексона за волосы, также как и _ужасно хочет схватить Джексона за волосы о БОЖЕ_. С одинаковой ясностью он понимает, как сильно не хочет отпугнуть Джексона и как охуительно круто тот отсасывает для парня, утверждающего, что никогда раньше этого не делал.

Джексон опускает голову, забирая глубже, и, черт побери, это так классно... и вдруг он давится и, закашлявшись, выпускает член. Холланд приподнимается на локтях. 

— Блядь, мужик, ты как? — Джексон отмахивается и быстренько опускается обратно, но Холланд хватает его за плечо. — Думаю, хватит для первого раза. Я ж говорил, не перенапрягайся. 

Член Холланда грустненько подергивается, липко лежа на животе. 

Член Джексона уже опал наполовину. Холланд прекрасно понимает — трудно думать еще о чем-либо, когда первый раз сосешь. Он уже был на грани, когда Джексон старательно делал свое дело, — и это нечестно, поэтому он тянет Джексона на себя и влажно целует, суя руку вниз и обхватывая его член. Джексон вздыхает ему в рот и делает то же самое. 

Немного поерзав, они ложатся рядом и дрочат друг другу. Если даже он умрет на этом самом месте, думает Холланд, пока Джексон ставит ему засос где-то между шеей и плечом, — то абсолютно счастливым. Он резко дергает запястьем, и, кончая, Джексон наваливается на него так, что между ними совсем не остается пространства. Джексон рычит ему в грудь, и Холланд кончает следом со сдавленным воплем «Ебаная срань господня!».

И так они и лежат, пытаясь отдышаться. У Холланда сперма на бедре, но он не уверен, чья. 

Дождавшись, когда Джексон моргнет на секунду, он смазывает ее на простынь.

Джексон прочищает горло.

— Итак, — произносит он, — вероятно, нам нужно поговорить об этом.

— В самом деле? Не думаю. — Холланд садится. — Надо покурить. — Он выуживает пачку из своего пиджака, валяющегося на полу, зажигает сигарету, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушках, и глубоко затягивается.

Джексон хмуро натягивает трусы. 

— И что мы скажем Холли?

— Эм, ничего? — Холланд махнул сигаретой в воздухе, роняя пепел на бедро.

— Ты должен ей что-нибудь сказать.

— Например? «Солнышко, мы с мистером Хили — пидоры и только что друг другу отсасывали, пока ты была в школе. Будешь печеньку?»

— Мы не...

— Я брал твой член в рот. И наоборот. — Холланд почесывает руку, демонстративно игноря убийственный взгляд Джексона. — Это весьма геевато.

— Ты серьезно? Вот просто так сделаешь вид, что ничего не произошло?

Холланд моргает.

— Вроде того. Ты же это хотел услышать?

Джексон гадливо качает головой. 

— Иисусе. Ты что, не хотел?

— Ну, хотел. Очевидно. — Холланд выпускает дым из носа. — Ну, в смысле, такая фигня — ты изучил свои наклонности, ты кончил, и все пучком. Скажи какое дело. Нафига все портить?

Джексон откидывается к спинке кровати. 

— Ты совсем идиот?

Тот тычет в него сигаретой:

— Это возмутительно.

— Нет, серьезно, тебя что, уронили в детстве? Ты, блядь, на голову ебнутый?

— Как минимум на семьдесят процентов уверен, что нет.

Джексон нависает над ним.

— Блядь, Марч, я не собираюсь быть твоим одноразовым дружком, дебил.

— Может, хватит называть друг друга по имени, пожалуйста? — Холланда всего жжет от его близости. Нелепость какая-то. Даже не может по-человечески отрицать отношения. Куда катится мир?

— Я хочу повторить это и завтра, и послезавтра. Я хочу приходить сюда, а не в свою дерьмовую дыру. Я хочу перетащить аквариум в твою комнату. — Джексон смотрит на него сверху вниз, его синие глаза пугающе заглядывают прямо в ебучую душу. — Я хочу ебать тебя, Холланд. И уж точно не жажду все забыть.

Холланд замечает, что, пока он был под гипнозом Джексона, сигарета выгорела до самого фильтра, еще десяток секунд — и обжег бы пальцы. Он втыкает ее в пепельницу на прикроватном столике, рядом с бутылкой лосьона. Сломанная рука снова чешется, и Холланда внезапно придавливает странным желанием поцеловать чувака, который сломал эту самую руку при первой же встрече.

— О этот странный ебнутый мир, — говорит он вслух. Джексон поднимает бровь. — И ты в нем, странный ебнутый парень. 

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но ты и сам не особо нормальный.

— Да почему я? — Холланд никак не может укротить словесный понос. — Из всех гребаных людей на свете, почему я?

Джексон обдумывает это с минуту. Холланд думает, что тот сейчас выскажет что-нибудь или грубое, или глупое, но он просто пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю, — говорит Джексон. — Просто так случилось, и все.

______

К трем часам дня они уже снова одеты, Холланд вымачивает свою руку в раковине на кухне, а Джексон потягивает «YooHoo» за столешницей. Холланд опасливо тычет пальцем в малиновое пятно, расцветающее у него на шее.

— Иисусе, только взгляни на это! — Он рассматривает его в отражении окна над раковиной. — Ты там вампир, что ли?

— Думаешь, я стал бы жить в Лос-Анджелесе, если б был вампиром? Так себе жизненное решение. — Джексон проводит пальцем по запотевшему боку бутылки.

— В гробу я такую жизнь видал, — высказывается Холланд. Джексон вдруг смотрит на него. — Чего?

— У тебя на лбу, — указывает он. — Уже синяк появляется.

— Черт возьми. Я весь в фиолетовых пятнах, как мазня Моне.

Открывается дверь, и внутрь проскакивает Холли, таща за собой рюкзак. 

— Пап! Я дома! — Она замечает Джексона, и вся озаряется. — Мистер Хили!

Джексон улыбается и машет ей. 

— Привет, карапуз.

Холланд задирает воротник повыше, чтобы спрятать засос. 

— Как прошел день в школе, солнышко?

— Получила пятерку по тесту и побила пацана, который пытался залезть Джессике под юбку поглазеть. 

— Не поощряю насилие, но мне нравится твоя инициатива.

Джексон встает из-за стола.

— Ну я пойду.

— О, — замирает Холли на секунду, пытаясь скрыть, что расстроилась, но Джексон и Хили все равно замечают. — Вы не останетесь?

— Ну, я уже провел тут достаточно времени, развлекаясь с твоим папой, — говорит Джексон. — Не хочу навязываться.

— Вы не навязываетесь! Мы даже ничего не планировали на сегодня. Я собиралась делать домашку, а папа — смотреть «МЭШ»[7], пока не уснет. — Холли бросает рюкзак на пол, одарив отца умоляющим взглядом.

— Холли, у мистера Хили тоже могут быть свои дела, — нежно отвечает Холланд. — Он не домашний питомец.

Джексон переглядывается с ним поверх головы Холли. 

— Вообще-то, — пытается он, — у меня нет никаких планов. 

Холланд моргает. 

— Хочешь остаться?

— Да. Конечно. — Джексон отводит взгляд на секунду, а потом снова смотрит на Холланда. — Если ты сам хочешь. На ужин, я имею в виду. 

Холланд расплывается в улыбке. 

— Я могу заказать пиццу.

Холли хлопает в ладоши:

— Классно! Хочу пепперони. — Она открывает холодильник и хмурится. — Только один «YooHoo» остался. 

— Прости. — Джексон виновато показывает ей свою бутылку. Холли размышляет.

— Ладно. Будете должны. 

Джексон кивает. 

— Это справедливо.

Холланд вытаскивает руку из воды и вытирает полотенцем. 

— Мистер Хили останется только в том случае, если ты сделаешь всю домашку.

Холли закатывает глаза:

— Вау, пап. Вот это угроза. Просто кошмарные лишения.

— У нее твой сарказм, — бормочет Джексон вслед Холли, направляющейся в свою комнату.

Холланд закатывает глаза — точь-в-точь как Холли. 

— Генетика. — Он бросает взгляд на Джексона. — Правда хочешь остаться?

— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал это говорить?

— Справедливо. — Холланд отворачивается к холодильнику, чтобы глянуть номер пиццерии. Вместе с номером он берет флаер из газеты и принимается лениво калякать на нем, пока идет набор. Рисунок выходит похожим на морду какого-то филиппинца, но пока непонятно. 

— Алло, "Джо Пепперониз"? Я бы хотел заказать две пиццы...


End file.
